winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Faragonda
Headmistress Faragonda is the Headmistress of Alfea College for Fairies, of which she was once a student herself. She played a major role in helping Bloom to discover her past and her true powers. Faragonda was also a member of the Company of Light. Appearance |-|Civilian= Faragonda is possibly an elderly fairy judging from her hair. She has short curly hair, dark blue eyes, and gold hoop earrings. She also wears black horn-rimmed glasses with sky blue lenses. She wears a long sleeved pink shirt with ruffles at the tips and a navy blue vest with a white trim, puffed sleeves, and a single violet button. She wears a long pink skirt with ruffles near her ankles. Her shoes are black high heels with yellow buckles. From Season 6 - 7, she wears a dark blue jacket with a lavender tie, the same dark pink brooch, the lavender skirt is now straight instead of having waves, lavender gloves, white socks and the black high heels with yellow flowers on it. With its appearance, she is seen slightly less old due to its 100 years in existence. Faragonda1full.png|Season 1 - Season 5 Outfit. Faragonda S6 PNG.png|Season 6 and Season 7 Outfit. Teachers S8E10 Full Body.png|S8 |-|Younger Years= In her younger years, she has brown hair and she was seen wearing a burgundy long sleeved and knee length dress and high heels. The neck part of the dress has white lace, and a dark burgundy loop. The high heels have a golden buckle. The school logo's golden "A" is on the left part of the dress. Young Faragonda.png |-|Pajamas= She wears a cream-colored dress, white sandals, and a gray robe with white part (resembling a coat). Only it appears in Episode 16 of the first season. FaragondaPijamaT1.png |-|Company of Light= When she was a member of the Company of Light, she was much younger than Griffin. She wears a purple coat, and integral light magenta dress with light magenta shoes. She seems to be 40 years in that appearance. Faragonda younger.JPG faragonda_flashback.png|Faragonda as she appeared in the flashback in season 3 episode 23 |-|Beachwear= In "Kiko's Courage," Faragonda wears a sleeveless purple shirt with floral pattern and a lilac collar ribbon. From waist down she wears a lilac sash and a light yellow skirt with floral pattern and frills at the bottom. Her shoes are purple sandals with a lilac flower and her accessories are gold ring earrings, one gold bracelet on her right hand and a red necklace. Winxclub_comic_issue_134_-_Faragonda.png Personality Faragonda is a kind soul who cares for her students, but she will not put up with nonsense and will dispense discipline when needed. She teaches Convergence to the fairies of Alfea. Her relationship with Griffin, the Headmistress of Cloud Tower, is a strange mixture of true friendship and slight rivalry. In Season 3, it is revealed that this odd relationship is because they and Headmaster Saladin of Red Fountain had worked together as part of the Company of Light to help defend the planet of Domino from the Ancestral Witches and Valtor. However, Faragonda was not present during the final battle with the Witches as all the magical strength of most of the members of the Company had been exhausted, which is why she was not able to tell Bloom exactly what happened to her parents. Faragonda was friends with Bloom's parents, King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino (also members of the Company of Light), and was deeply disturbed by their disappearance. She also has a strong connection with each of the Winx girls, for example, by stating that she was very proud of Flora when she healed the Flower of Life in Pixie Village. Faragonda is one of the three points of magic, the other two being Griffin and Saladin. History Pre-Series Faragonda was once friends with Griffin. Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin were part of the Company of Light that protected Domino along with Oritel and Marion, Bloom's parents''The Company of the Light. However the Company was dissolved after the Ancestral Witches destroyed Domino. Faragonda then became the Headmistress of Alfea. Many years before the events of Winx Club, when Aisha was still a child, Faragonda had met King Teredor of AndrosUp To Their Old Trix. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Faragonda is first seen giving an speech to the new fairies of Alfea, including the Winx. After the Winx came back from their visit in Magix, she and Griselda had been realized that Bloom had not told who she really is. After telling them she was from Earth, Faragonda and Griselda were left wondering if Bloom really was an Earth fairy, since they all disappeared a long time ago. Later on, when the Winx were caught while sneaking inside Cloud Tower in order to get Stella's ring back from the Trix, she grounded them all and limited their powers. While everyone except the Winx, who were left to clean up the school, were gone, the Trix broke into Alfea in order to find the Dragon Flame. They headed to Faragonda's office, where the Winx and the Specialists ambushed them, though before a battle would have triggered, Faragonda appeared and sent the Trix back to Cloud Tower with letter for Griffin about their doings, much more to her annoyance. She was also seen in at the Miss Magix contest, sitting on one of the front seats. After Bloom left Alfea and then returned after a short time, having lost her Dragon Flame powers to the Trix, Faragonda was told about this and also about the Trix being the successors of the three Ancestral Witches. Faragonda realized that the Trix would plan an attack against the Magic Dimension. She was informed that the Trix had been taken over Cloud Tower and that Griffin was imprisoned inside its dungeons. Later after trying to receive the Dragon Flame back from the Trix, Faragonda sent Bloom and the others to Domino, where Bloom would regain her powers. However, this did not happen and Red Fountain fell. Alfea was the only school left for the Trix to conquer and since their first wave of attacks failed, they themselves decided to participate in the battle. Faragonda did not lost hope on Bloom, who regained her powers and defeated the Trix. After this, Faragonda along with the other teachers were relaxing on one of the tables in a party. Faragonda is seen as an extremely maternal and accepting figure when Bloom is finally admitted into Alfea. Her kindly nature allows people to take to her and she is generally brave enough to sacrifice herself for the sake of the students. Towards the conclusion of this season, she manages to round the fairies up to protect the school and even initiates a special shield to protect it from the Trix. |-|Season 2= As a new year begin in Alfea, Faragonda was introduced to a new student, Aisha, who told about "Lord Darkar" who had kidnapped some of the Pixies and that she tried to free them unsuccessfully. Faragonda sends only Bloom and Stella to aid Aisha, since Tecna is needed at school and Flora's powers were useless underground while Musa's powers would be dangerous, as she demonstrated them. After a successful rescue of the Pixies, Faragonda told them to remain at Alfea, fearing that their enemy, Darkar would follow them to Pixie Village. After an attack onto Red Fountain, Faragonda realized that Darkar was after four pieces of a magical artifact known as the Codex. She did not reveal much about them to the Winx, telling only that there is four pieces and that all of them were in three of Magix's schools (Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower) and Pixie Village. Later the Winx went to Earth, skipping classes and entering Earth dimension without special permission, which made Faragonda worry about them and Griselda furious about their misbehaving. Later Faragonda had able to localize them and save them just in time from men who were about to abuse their magical powers. Faragonda soon sent the Winx and Mirta to Cloud Tower, so they can understand dark arts better, which could help them defeat Darkar. However, not only had they lost Cloud Tower's piece of the Codex to the Trix, but their friendship was also a little more unstable after that. When Bloom's powers turned darker and she was possessed by Darkar to steal Alfea's piece of the Codex, Faragonda sent the Winx to Wildlands. Meanwhile she remained in Alfea, gaining an information that Darkar had stolen the last piece of the Codex from Pixie Village. When the Winx returned, having gained their Charmix transformation and making their friendship strong again. They learned about the Codex and that Darkar was after Bloom but did not know exact reason why. When the real Avalon appeared, the Winx realized that Bloom was in fake Avalon's classroom. Trying to warn Bloom about the danger, she was kidnapped by fake Avalon and taken to Darkar's castle. Faragonda decided that they needed to go and defeat Darkar, if they wished to stop him. She first did not participate, but then she started to worry about the Winx and the Specialists. In the last battle Faragonda helps the Winx stop Darkar. She was able to stop Karborg with the aid of Griffin and Codatorta. She gave Codex replicas to Guardian Pixies and sent them to open the portal to Relix again, so the Winx could follow Darkar. Darkar was defeated and as his castle got destroyed, Faragonda and the others fled. |-|Season 3= In Season 3, Faragonda starts the year by speaking about Enchantix to third year students. She later reveals Valtor's identity to the Winx, explaining that he would have a particular interest in Bloom because of her heritage as the daughter of Marion and Oritel, who defeated Valtor, the "son" of the Ancestral Witches, when Domino was destroyed. Faragonda makes her first reference to the Company of Light, stating that she, Griffin, and Saladin worked together with Bloom's birth parents, who founded the Company, to fight the Ancestresses and Valtor. In the middle of the season Valtor took control of Cloud Tower and used a dark spell to control of the minds of the witches there and sent them to attack Alfea. During the battle at Alfea, a fierce fight occurred between Faragonda and Valtor. This fight ended with Faragonda being turned into a tree by Valtor. The Winx then traveled to Linphea to find a cure for her, and they learned that the tears of the Black Willow could heal her. After a fight with the Trix, during which Flora and her sister Miele nearly lost their lives, and Flora earned her Enchantix, the Winx were able to collect the tears of the Willow and heal Faragonda. Being restored, Faragonda learned that Omega portal in Andros was about to destroy both worlds. She told Aisha and others and gave them an permission to go stop it. When Tecna received her Enchantix by sealing herself into Omega and saving Andros, Faragonda knew that the Winx would take revenge on Valtor and grounded them so she wouldn't lose them too as Valtor was more powerful every moment. The Winx, however, went to Cloud Tower after all and Bloom was almost killed by Valtor, but then Faragonda, Saladin and freed Griffin stood against Valtor, while the Winx freed Bloom from ice and her fire spell too, which burned Valtor badly. After returning safely to Alfea, Faragonda sent Bloom to Pyros, where she could earn her Enchantix so she can face Valtor again. Bloom returned, but after hearing others found Tecna from Omega Dimension, she went there too and brought them all back to Alfea. Faragonda sent the Winx to get Water Stars from Golden Kingdom as they were opposite force to Dragon Fire, which gave Valtor his powers. After that, Valtor challenged Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin into an battle, saying that if he would win all of Alfea's and Red Fountains spells would be his while if they would win, he would surrender all stolen spells back to their owners. Valtor however used illusion spell, causing Faragonda and others to see each other as Valtor. Meanwhile Valtor sneaked into Alfea, attempting to finally add its spells and scrolls to his collection. His attempt failed because of Bloom having ability to sense his Dragon Fire and due the strike of the Water Stars broke his illusion spell and Faragonda realized that it was just an set-up. Later Faragonda along with other fairies went to Valtor's latest victim world to find clues about his whereabouts. Though they did not find anything she was happy that Digit and other Pixies saw Valtor earlier in forest and defended Pixie Villages spells. After being laughed at and doubted by the Trix, furious Valtor released the Spell of the Elements, sending fire to Alfea. Faragonda protected the students whole time after fire was gone due Valtor's defeat. Bloom could still sense Valtor's presence though, which made Faragonda troubled. Soon Valtor kidnapped Specialists in his final attempt to kill Bloom, but he got defeated himself. |-|Season 4= In this season Faragonda invites the Winx Club to teach at Alfea. She takes the Winx to the Hall of Enchantments telling them about other transformations like Believix and shows Bloom the portraits of all the villains of Magix which includes the Trix, the Ancestral Witches, Darkar, and Valtor. After Ogron attack on Alfea, Faragonda helps the Winx Club by telling them to go to the Tree of Life where they will find out where the last fairy of Earth is. After the Winx travel to Gardenia to find the fairy, Faragonda (with the help of Tecna) is able to communicate with the Winx from Alfea via webcam. Faragonda is then given the White Circle by Bloom so she could study it closer, but she later finds out she could not investigate the Circle. Faragonda helps the Winx and gives them advice throughout the season about how they can make humans believe in magic again. She also invites Roxy to attend Alfea, who at first declines but later changes her mind. As Morgana starts her attack on humans and Wizards of the Black Circle, Faragonda tells that the Winx needed Sophix and Lovix in order to fight them. Faragonda later appears in Gardenia at the Frutti Music Bar, where she enjoys the Winx's performance by dancing a little and tells Roxy that she can still enroll at Alfea which she happily accepts. |-|Season 5= Faragonda first appearance of the season is in "The Lilo". She informs the Winx that after so many centuries, the Lilo will soon blossom again on earth. She also reveals that the Lilo must not fall in wrong hands and that it should be planted before the sunset. She later welcomes new students in Alfea, introducing the Winx to them. When Griselda is grumpy about students misbehaving around Winx, Faragonda says "Yes, i missed them too." After this the Winx tell Faragonda about Tritannus and she then tells the Winx about the Sirenix, an ancient fairy power which havent been acquired for long time (possibly in 20 years or more) after Bloom's older sister Daphne gained it. She tells Bloom to ask her about location of Sirenix Book, which tells them about Sirenix. In "The Sirenix Book", after Tecna found a fake version of the Sirenix Book which was revealed to have a strong negative energy, Flora suggested to bring it to Faragonda to have a look at it. As Winx find the book and gain Harmonix to help in their Quest of Sirenix, Faragonda warns them about Sirenix curse that Ancestral Witches placed upon transformation, that will take their magical powers permanently if they do not find three remaining Gems of Self-Confidence, Empathy and Courage to their Sirenix Boxes in one lunar cycle after starting the quest. *Winx Club - Episode 523 |-|Season 6= In "The Legendarium", Faragonda is seen having a speech to Alfea fairies and introducing Daphne. In The Flying School, Miss. Faragonda calls Roxy to her office. She asks Roxy to determine what the injured crow is trying to tell everyone as she's the only one that can understand animals best and then Later At Alfea, Roxy returns to Miss Faragonda's office as she managed to make the crow talk to her by using vocalization spells. The crow explains everything to Miss Faragonda about what happened. Faragonda and Roxy finally find out that the Trix have returned and the crow is actually Griffin. The Specialists give the Winx a ride back to Alfea where Faragonda and Daphne are waiting for them. The Winx explains what happened while Bloom is still curious of why she didn't lose her powers. Faragonda tells her the reason that her power is made up of an inextinguishable Dragon's Flame and is the source of the Magic Dimension. Bloom then shares her Dragon's Flame power to each of her friends. Faragonda then tells the Winx to keep the share of the Dragon's Flame safe, as it will bloom into a new fairy power/transformation. Later in "Bloomix Power", Faragonda advised the Winx to be careful when fighting the Trix, and reminded them of their new ability to gain Bloomix by having a part of the Dragon's Flame and if they do a special good deed. In "The Lost Library", Faragonda and Daphne tell the Winx about the Legendarium and Eldora, a fairy godmother who used to be the keeper of Library of Alexandria until it was lost. Daphne also tells the Winx about the Library of Alexandria which is located in Egypt, Earth. In "The Secret Greenhouse", Griffin tells Faragonda and Palladium how the Trix had taken over Cloud Tower and how they plan to take over all the schools in the Magic Dimension. Faragonda assures that they will be stopped. Sky then walks in and asks Faragonda about the whereabouts of the Winx, bringing up his concerns about Bloom's friend, Selina. Griffin's eyes widened at the name and quickly tells them all that Selina is in the employ of the Trix. In "Mythix", Faragonda opens up a portal and reveal the mothers of the Winx (excluding Musa's mother), including, Marion, Vanessa, Luna, Morgana, Alyssa and Magnethia. ''More Coming Soon... |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= As Bloom and Stella entered Alfea, they were spotted as Griselda questions Bloom's appearance to the fairy school. Faragonda explains to Griselda that she is on her list and welcomes the new students to Alfea and gives her welcoming speech, including warning the fairies about witches of Cloud Tower and that classes start at eight o'clock. Since the Winx were in charge of cleaning duty and is to be done without their powers, they had to deal with the Trix and the cretan minotaur while the rest of school went out. Faragonda returns to her office to find the Trix, the Specialists and the Winx in her office. After seeing the boys off, Faragonda scolds the witches and tells them that she will be notifying Griffin and sends them on their way. After that, Faragonda was pleased at how the Winx handled their situation and returned their powers. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Faragonda comes into the library to stop the books from bothering Bloom as she was doing research on Daphne. After Bloom leaves, Faragonda picks up one of the books and seeing as they contain information about Daphne she orders Barbatea to put the books away and close the library. To explains to a shocked Barbatea that there are powerful forces working at hand. After spring break is over, Faragonda calls Bloom into her office and shows her a vivid vision of Daphne and Lake Roccaluce but is exhausted after the ordeal. Faragonda, along with Saladin and Griffin, witnesses Bloom's battle with Diaspro and her devastation after finding out about Sky's engagement. She asked for forgiveness from Saladin as her student disrupts his exhibition. |-|The Battle for Magix= Bloom appears first when that occurred in Gardenia and the Trix who have told their origins, then reappears when heroes are seeking ways to infiltrate Cloud Tower. Depues is reunited with Griffin after the heroes released along with the Witches and Cloud Towers and end part in the final battle. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= She explains the Winx that evil came, being the Shadow Phoenix. Later discovered that Professor Avalon was the same Phoenix and between she and Griffin and Codatorta help in finding Winx and Bloom (being possessed by Darkar). Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= In this movie, Faragonda is first seen teleporting to Hagen's castle in Hoggar to save the Winx Club. She is later seen when she is in her office telling Hagen that they may be a way to help Bloom save her parents and Domino. Faragonda also was in the battle against Mandragora and her insects. She used a powerful spell sending Mandragora to Obsidian. |-|Magical Adventure= Faragonda is first seen welcoming all the new fairies and witches that would attend Cloud Tower and Alfea that year with a celebration. After Trix departure, Faragonda helps transformed fairies to regain their human form. She also checks if the Winx are alright so she tells them to stay in Gardenia right after positive magic disappearance. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Faragonda was seen in her office while showing the Winx a message from Omnia. Then, along with Griselda, she helped open the Oblivion portal for the Winx. Later, she was seen dancing along with Griselda, Wizgiz and Sky at the end of the movie. Magical Abilities Faragonda was never shown to transform, and it is still unknown what her exact power is. However, it was revealed that she was, at least, an Enchantix fairy (according to Griffin). Her element seemed to be nature-related, given how her spells are usually green-colored. As the Headmistress of Alfea, a former witch, and a member of the Company of Light, she was a powerful warrior in her own right, with a vast array of magical abilities at her disposal: she could create illusions, shields that are powerful enough to block even Valtor's spells, and fire energy blasts that could send her opponent flying considerable distances away. Faragonda was also shown to be capable of combining her powers with those of others in order to perform spectacular feats of magic: she once combined her powers with Griffin and Saladin to permanently vanquish a monster with the ability of regeneration, and in another instance, she combined her magic with Griffin's to grant Codatorta enhanced strength and speed. Her magic is green in color. Hence, despite her age and her kind demeanor, Faragonda is still an extremely powerful fairy whom none should underestimate. Uses of Magic *'Strength of the Ancient Titans' *'Cupernus' - Used in a convergence by her and Griffin to shield the Winx from Darkar's attack. *'Contego' - Used against the Wild Lion Monster. *'Animal Transform' - Used to transform the Ligers into their baby form. Trivia *Faragona and Mirta are so far, the only known witches to have become fairies. *Faragonda's appearance may have been inspired by that of Madame Adelaide Bonfamille from the Disney animated movie, The Aristocats. Faragonda's facial features, her hairstyle from Season 1 to Season 5, and how she regularly wears lavender-colored clothes are very similar to Madame Bonfamille's facial features, her hairstyle and her dressing style. *Faragonda's hair color appears to have changed extensively when she was younger. She has brown hair when she was a student at Alfea, but in flashbacks from Season 3 and the first movie, her hair was pink and then pale blue when she was in the Company of Light. **During a flashback in Season 3, Faragonda's hairstyle consists of two buns on the sides of her head and covering each of her ears, similarly to the hairstyle of Princess Leia Organa from the ''Star Wars'' series. *Her personality and role of helping Bloom on her quests is similar to that of Albus Dumbledore from the ''Harry Potter'' series. **Her role as the headteacher of Alfea who was in the Company of Light which fought against the Ancestral Witches and Valtor appears to have been inspired by how Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and a member of the Order of the Phoenix whose goal was to fight against Lord Voldemort. **Her battle with Valtor during Season 3 also reflects the battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort in the fifth book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *In the 4Kids dub: **It was stated that Faragonda and Griffin had both dated Saladin. The two were also in the same grade level when they attended Alfea and Cloud Tower respectively. ***It is also mentioned that Ediltrude attended the Cloud Tower around the same time as Griffin. *Faragonda's Nickelodeon voice actress, Kari Wahlgren, also plays the Narrator part in the Nickelodeon dub. *Her attire and hair style have been changed in Season 6. *In the third movie, Bloom calls her "Principal Faragonda" instead of "headmistress". *Out of all the characters in the series, she has served as a guide and strategist for the Winx. *She has appeared in every season and movies so far. *Her personality is similar to Motherboard from Cyberchase *The name "Faragonda" may be derived from the word "Paragon". *She has several similarities with Eldora, especially their physical appearance and hair. *And if the 4Kids dub is taken into consideration then she is the first Fairy Godmother with the second being Eldora. *Erica Schroeder used to voice Piff, Daphne, Galatea, Liss, Yakobetta and Maia in the 4Kids dub. **Erica Schroeder also voices Icy, Critty and Squonk in the DuArt dub, and returns to voice Piff. Making her the only voice actress to return to voice the same character from two different dubbing companies. *In "The Golden Butterfly," it is revealed that Faragonda became Griselda's roommate after Kalshara left Alfea. *It is possible that she is left-handed or at least she is with a sword as seen in Secret of the Lost Kingdom. References Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Allies Category:Company of Light Category:Alfea Category:Comics Category:Enchantix Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Alfea Staffs Category:Alfea Students Category:Games Category:Winx on Ice Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Fairy Dust Category:Recurring Characters